Ah, Les Hommes
by Minna-amoo
Summary: Hermione n'était pas une personne qui se considérait chanceuse en amour. Les livres à l'eau de rose qu'elle à dévoré durant son enfance et début d'adolescence ont placé la barre trop haute pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas de gamin, mais un homme. Et il n'y en avait apparemment pas à Poudlard. Enfin.. Presque


Bonjour-Bonsoir tout le monde! je suis de retour (mais je me prends pour qui même :') avec une nouvelle fanfic. ceci est le prologue. alors je dois avouer que c'est plus un essai qu'une fanfic à 100%. des review m'aiderait énormément à décider si ca vaut la peine ;) je ne suis pas du genre à quémander des review mais je dois avouer que c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir si je ne suis pas entrain d'écrire du n'importe quoi. BREFF, j'espère que ce petit avant goût vous donnera l'eau à la bouche. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les faute d'orthographe et de syntaxe, je suis anglophone et parfois je laisse des petite coquilles sans le vouloir.

Tina

* * *

Elle avait beau essayer, Hermione Granger n'était pas doué en amour. Selon elle, ce serait à cause de tous les romans à l'eau de rose ainsi que les comédies romantiques qui ont placé la barre trop haute concernant ses attentes sur l'homme de ses rêves. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de sa vie à attendre le prince charmant, son Roméo, son Cyrano de Bergerac ou son Rhett Butler, il est dure de se contenter d'un gamin de 17 ans qui rigole encore aux blagues aussi stupides que « tire mon doigt ». Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était une grande rêveuse, férue rechercheuse de l'amour avec un grand A, de celui qui lui fera ressentir ce foutu papillon dans le ventre. Pourtant, elle avait la poisse. On aurait dit que cupidon lui-même la haïssait et s'est juré qu'elle ne vivra jamais d'aventure tel que l'on lit dans les plus chauds romans Harlequins. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Hermione, 18 ans il y a quelques jours, n'a jamais eu de relation qui a duré plus d'une semaine.

« Ce sont tous des gamins. »

Elle se considérait comme quelqu'un de cultivée et de profonds. Elle voulait passer de longues heures à marcher main dans la main avec son amour et discuter sur les plus grands sujets et dilemmes. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'abaisser à endurer des lamentations sur les devoirs (les études la passionnent comme vous le savez bien.) ou converser sur des comics ou jeux. Ce n'était tout simplement pas sa tasse de thé.

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, le jour ou Hermione a commencé à s'intéresser plus au garçon en chair et en os et pas que de ceux en papier, elle s'est dit qu'elle avait de la chance de se trouver dans un énorme collège rempli d'étudiants. Elle se dit que parmi cette grosse bande de morveux abrutis, il devait bien en avoir une poignée intéressante. Mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Après être répartie à Gryffondor, pour sa plus grande fierté, elle s'est rendu compte qui très peu de ses camarades correspondait à sa vision d'un Homme.

« Ce sont tous des gamins ».

Parmi les amis de ses amis, ce n'était pas grandiose non plus. Seamus Finnigan était le genre de personne que se complaît dans le rôle du pitre de la classe, il était du genre à se faire passer pour un idiot dans le but de faire rire la populace (pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas aussi nul que ça en sortilège.) Alors qu'Hermione abhorrait que l'on se moque d'elle et de ses compétences. Elle était plus du genre if you've got it, flaunt it.

Plus ses années à Poudlard avançaient, plus elle déprimait de plus en plus. Bien sûr, elle sait qu'il lui reste encore toute une vie devant elle pour trouver l'amour, mais ce que Hermione détestait plus que tout au monde, c'était de ne pas être préparé à quelque chose. Elle avait peu de se faire facilement manipuler par la mauvaise personne, de mal interpréter ses émotions et finir dans une relation non-réciproque et toxique. Elle voulait tester l'eau avant d'y plonger quoi. C'était exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Ron. Ce qu'elle croyait être des sentiments amoureux, n'était en fait que de l'amour fraternel, le même qu'elle vouait à Harry. Et oh merlin elle ne pouvait point s'imaginer sortir avec Harry, ce serait presque… Incestueux. Non-non non. Heureusement qu'elle a mis fin à son histoire avec Ronald avant que ce soit trop tard. Mais elle était de retour à la case départ.

Enfin pas tout à fait…

Oh non, il ne faut pas le dire à voix haute, car c'est le tabou d'Hermione. Mais moi, je vais vous le dire. Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Oui ce quelqu'un rassemblait tous les fantasmes d'Hermione. Lui, c'est un homme. Un vrai. Avec du poil sur les bras, des gros bras qui ont le pouvoir de la protéger. Une posture imposante, une sorte de respect émane de lui. Il avait le pouvoir de lui faire goûter l'ambroisie, mais en même temps détruire tout son être. Il sentait bon, le savon dur, une odeur virile, elle ne l'a jamais dit à voix haute ni même osé le penser, mais un jour, elle a senti son odeur après un match de quidditch et faillit s'évanouir d'extase. Il était la personnification du café corsé et la cigarette après un copieux repas au Crocodile* Un vrai de vrai homme mature parmi des petits morveux. Un homme mature de 18 ans ? Peu importe.

Il était parfait. Mais il est interdit. Elle était l'Ève, et il était le fruit défendu. Il a beau être parfait, mais il est imparfait. Le seul moyen pour elle de goûter ces lèvres tentatrices sont dans ses rêves les plus farfelus.

Oui. C'est un comble que le seul mec intéressant de tout Poudlard soit le Némésis de son meilleur, donc accessoirement son ennemi à elle aussi. Ah Drago Malefoy, tu causeras ma perte.

* * *

* restaurant réputé, établi à Strasbourg depuis 1840. Cédric Moulot, le propriétaire, a reçu une étoile Michelin.


End file.
